Now, I'm moving on
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Tidak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia dan sesuai seperti yang kita impikan...tetapi, semua kisah cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan...


**Now, I'm moving on**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: OOC, Gajenes, Miss typo**

* * *

**(a/n: Italic flash back)**

**(Np: Marcell- takkan terganti)**

* * *

_*******Gray POV***_

**Telah lama sendiri**  
**Dalam langkah sepi**  
**Tak pernah kukira bahwa akhirnya**  
**Tiada dirimu di sisiku**

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun sejak hari itu. Tapi, seperti baru kemarin aku melihat senyumnya yang hangat. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawanya, dan juga sentuhan tangannya.

_'Gray! Matte!' katanya sambil berlari kecil kearahku. Dia mengenakan baju sekolah dengan sweater merah, rambutnya yang panjang menari dibelakangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memberhentikan langkahku. 'Ohayou…' sapaku padanya yang membuatnya tersenyum lembut, 'Ohayou gozaimasu.'_

**Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan**  
**Semua tak 'kan mampu mengubahku**  
**Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku**

*Teet! Teet! Teet!*

Suara jam weker membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi yang begitu sempurna untukku. Aku mengusap mataku, terdiam masih diposisi tidurku. "Erza…" bisikku pelan. Walau ada keinginan untuk bertemu…aku tahu tidak mungkin lagi karena kami berada didunia yang berbeda.

Pagi itu aku bersiap untuk menuju tempat kerjaku. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan juga celana jeans. Dengan nafas panjang, aku meraih tas selempang berwarna hitam dan juga jaket berwarna abu-abu dan melaju keluar rumah. Udara dingin mulai menyambutku lembut pagi ini, tetapi aku menyukainya. Udara dingin selalu menyadarkanku akan dunia nyata…yang begitu dingin.

Diperjalanan, aku melewati taman bermain kecil untuk anak-anak. Disana terdapat dua ayunan kayu. Aku tersenyum simpul memperhatikan ayunan itu yang bergerak pelan ditiup angin.

**Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta**  
**Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah**  
**Kau tak akan terganti**

_'Apa benar kau dan Juvia memiliki hubungan?' Tanya Erza dengan nada serius sambil berayun pelan. Aku menoleh kearahnya sambil mengangkat alisku. 'Tidak, kami hanya teman.' Erza menundukan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya. 'Hey, kau tahu aku serius kan dengan mu?' Erza mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan. 'Tapi, kau tak pernah menunjukan-' Kata-katanya terpotong karena bibirku telah menyentuh bibirnya._

_ Aku kembali berdiri dan tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Erza yang berubah merah padam. 'Kau percaya sekarang?' Erza tertawa kecil lalu memukulku pelan. 'Baka…'_

**Tak pernah kuduga bahwa akhirnya**  
**Tergugat janjimu dan janjiku**

Tapi…saat kusadar, saat itu hanya menjadi kenangan indah yang menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Sebenarnya kami memang menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam, tetapi semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai…

_'K-Kau dijodohkan?!' kataku tergagap saat mendengar berita itu dari Erza. Dia mengangguk pelan, tersirat kesedihan diwajahnya. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku. _

_'Aku akan kerumah mu sekarang! Ini saatnya membuka hubungan kita.' Erza mengangkat kepalanya, dia terlihat kaget dan ada ketakutan diwajahnya. 'Matte! Jika tidak berhasil?' tanya dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. 'Setidaknya kita harus coba, iya kan?' Erza tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk pelan._

**Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan**  
**Semua tak 'kan mampu mengubahku**  
**Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku**

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Ada perasaan mengganjal saat mengingat hari itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat jam tanganku yang masih menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Bayangannya tak bisa pergi dariku. Setiap saat aku terdiam dan berfikir film itu lagi yang diputar dipikiranku. Dan ya…saat itu juga aku ditolak oleh keluarganya berhubung status keluargaku. Aku melihat sekeliling ku yang penuh dengan taman yang berada disamping danau kecil.

**Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta**  
**Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah**  
**Kau tak akan terganti**

"Ya, sebaiknya aku bergegas sebelum mereka marah karena aku telat." kataku sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku merasakan ada benjolan dikepala belakangku. Aku terdiam sesaat. "Ternyata…luka itu masih ada ya…" jika mengingat saat itu, serasa ada yang mencabik hatiku.

**Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan**  
**Semua tak 'kan mampu mengubahku**  
**Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku**

Saat itu...…

_'Gray!' teriak Erza sambil berlari kearahku. Saat itu sedang hujan deras kami berada dipertigaan jalan yang lumayan gelap karena hujan. 'Erza, apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kembalilah kerumahmu!' pintaku sambil melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya pada Erza. Dia menggeleng pelan lalu memelukku erat. 'Kumohon, jangan pergi….' Bisiknya yang membuat hatiku seperti tertahan batu besar. 'Erza, orang tua mu…'_

_ 'Aku tak peduli! I-ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya!' teriaknya memotong pembicaraanku. Aku mengembalikan pelukan Erza dan mendekapnya erat. Tetapi…_

**Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta**  
**Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah**  
**Kau tak akan terganti**

_Jellal, tunagan mendorongku dan membuatku mundur beberapa langkah kejalan dan…cahaya putih yang besar...itu yang kulihat, dan teriakan…suara Erza…._

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suara tubrukan yang keras itu menyadarkanku. Saat aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku melihat Erza terbaing dijalan, tak sadarkan diri. 'Erza! Erza!' teriakku sambil mengangkatnya kepangkuanku. Dia tersenyum lembut walau darah mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. 'Bertahanlah..onegai!' kataku. Aku bisa merasakan air mata hangat mulai turun kepipiku walau tubuhku basah karena hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti._

_ 'Kau tak mati untuk orang yang kau cinta…tetapi, aku hidup untuk mereka.' Katanya sambil tertawa kecil, lalu dia menutup matanya._

Aku menghapus air mata yang sudah berada diujung mataku. Aku melihat kearah sekolah khusus wanita yang berada disebrang danau. Aku bisa melihat sekelompok perempuan sedang berbincang disana…

"Oy! Gray! Kenapa kau masih disini?!" Panggil Natsu dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yo! Aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar!"Kataku smabil berlari kearahnya.

Dia mengantongi tangannya sambil menunjukan grin khasnya. "Masih gagal move on?" tanya meledekku. Aku memukul lengannya sambil tersenyum. "Yayaya! Ayo cepat! Aku tak mau Mira membunuhku!"

Sial, aku lupa! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Gray Fullbuster, pemilik perusahaan Fullbuster yang sekarang sedang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Dragneel milik Natsu, dan ini…adalah kisah cintaku.

Tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir bahagia, tetapi…semua kisah cinta butuh pengorbanan….

* * *

***Normal POV***

Angin mulai bertiup kencang namun lembut menyapa seorang wanita dengan rambut scarlet panjang yang sedang duduk ditaman sekolanya.

"Gray…" bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Erza! Kami akan masuk kelas sekarang! Kau ikut?" teriak wanita berambut hijau panjang sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yaaa! Tunggu aku Bisca!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil kearah wanita yang dipanggil Bisca itu.

**Kau tak akan terganti**

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Hahahahahah, hasil FF ngebut sebelum UTS XDD ini FF GrayZa kedua ku! Aku harap ceritanya gak aneh dan kalian suka yaa! Please review! X3d**


End file.
